the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Screwdriver
The sonic screwdriver, also called a sonic probe or simply the sonic, is a highly versatile tool used by the Doctor. He modified and ostensibly upgraded it over the years, giving it an increasing number of applications. Early versions were used mainly for the picking of locks and for projecting sound so as to, for example, detonate objects and fry circuitry. Overview Subsequent incarnations gave it even wider functionality, such as the ability to hack into computers, provide geolocation and actively defend against some types of assault weapons by frying their internal mechanics and causing the weapons to burst into flames and spark from the inside. The tool seemed to have electromagnetic properties and abilities, as it could be used to electrify the nervous system, and could create powerful frequencies and signals, as well as use sound to carry out its functions, even to the point where three of its latest incarnations where able to create a sonic force blast powerful enough to repel and destroy a Dalek while working together, as well as shoot green sonic energy waves to briefly incapacitate or stun a target, even ones as powerful as Doc Scratch. Description 'Tenth Doctor's screwdriver:' This version was burnt out by accident after the Tenth Doctor used it to modify an X-ray output to over 5000%, however, and he replaced it with a similar one with a flatter slider, two yellow wires in the tube instead of the black and red ones, and a grayer handle, though it reverted to its cream handle during his time with Queen Elizabeth and appeared to have a blue handle following his regeneration. The model underwent several changes in shape and coloration, some inadvertent. 'Eleventh Doctor's screwdriver:' After the loss of the previous sonic screwdriver, the TARDIS gifted the Doctor with a new model. Differing radically from the last, with its extendable "claws" and green crystalline emitter resembling the inner structure of the TARDIS's new time rotor, it also had copper plating similar to the new control room. A psychic interface allowed its user to point it at a target and think of the function they wanted. Having been mentioned to be more than sonic, this screwdriver also shot beams of green energy in the shape of sonic waves. 'Thirteenth Doctor's screwdriver:' Due to losing everything in her pockets following her regeneration and fall, the Thirteenth Doctor lost her previous incarnation's sonic screwdriver. As a result, the Doctor chose to build one of her own in a workshop in Sheffield. This one was far simpler in appearance than the last screwdriver with a simple steel body, and a crystal on the tip that glowed amber while in use. It was unique from previous sonic screwdrivers in the fact that design-wise the handle was now the unique part of the sonic, as opposed to the emitter, which had previously either had interchangeable heads, an extendable emitter, "claws" deployed when the sonic was activated, or a large emitter glowing in a rotating fashion. It was also the first of the Doctor's sonic devices to have a curved handle, allowing for a more natural grip. Category:Objects Category:Tools Category:Weapon Category:Alien Category:Doctor Who